


Лебедь

by CutePuppyWithBlueEyes



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePuppyWithBlueEyes/pseuds/CutePuppyWithBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как в один момент вы можете потерять смысл жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лебедь

**Author's Note:**

> Я обожаю этих двоих, и не знаю, как у меня вышла смерть персонажа, потому что Лео и Мо созданы для флаффа.  
> Надеюсь, вам понравится:)

Играть в одном клубе - это как работать вместе на одной работе. Вы всегда вместе, помогаете друг другу. Кто-то, конечно, может сказать, что есть свои минусы. Но эти минусы были настолько незначительны, что Мориц их почти не замечал. Ему нравилось играть с Лео. Ему нравился сам Лео. Он любил его, всем своим существом. Однажды его мама сказала ему, что он любит совершенно по-детски, наивно, но искренне. Он никогда не забудет этих слов, они словно выжжены у него на сердце. Говорят, человек в жизни любит лишь раз. Он исчерпал свой шанс и другого ему не представится.

 

***

\- Эй, парни, - Матс приблизился к парочке. – Хм, может быть, вы прекратите обжиматься, когда с вами разговаривают?

Лео повернул к нему голову и попытался сделать серьезное лицо. Мориц над его головой фыркнул, и они оба покатились со смеху. Матс закатил глаза. Эти двое успевали выбесить всех подряд, при этом ничего за это не получая.

\- Извини, Матс. Ты что-то хотел?

\- Если вы меня послушаете, то узнаете, что Марко предлагает съездить отдохнуть куда-нибудь на выходные, после матча.

\- Всей командой?

\- Навряд ли все поедут, - парни переглянулись.

\- А от нас что требуется?

\- Согласие. Нам нужно знать, сколько человек едет.

\- А, ну, мы едем, конечно, - Мориц кивнул в подтверждение.

\- Отлично. До завтра.

***

\- Как думаешь, что они затеяли?

\- Кто?

\- Матс с Вуди.

\- Не знаю, - откликнулся Лео с кровати. – Пикник, наверно, хотят устроить, или что-то в этом духе.

\- И, как всегда, соберется куча народа, и пикник превратится в попойку.

\- Не помню, чтобы ты был против когда-то,  усмехнулся Биттенкурт.

\- Я не то чтобы против. Просто…

\- Хей, расслабься. Иди сюда, хватит зависать в Твиттере.

\- Кто бы говорил. Сам с телефоном не расстаешься, - фыркнул Мориц, приближаясь к кровати и заваливаясь рядом со своим парнем.

Они уже давно не парились и жили вместе, естественно, втирая всем, что только как друзья. Ляйтнер сомневался, что в это много кто верит, но гнул свою линию. Впрочем, их не слишком часто доставали подобными вопросами.

Жить с Лео было весело, хоть порой он и донимал его так, что хотелось дать подзатыльника. Но он бы ни за что не отказался от этого. Они жили почти как семейная пара. Как-то раз даже одежду перепутали. В итоге Лео ушел в его рубашке. И обнаружили они это только несколько часов спустя. Не соскучишься, в общем.

***  
Ближе к поездке выяснилось, что едут от силы 10 человек. Они с Лео, Матс и Марко должны были ехать на одной машине. Мо вызвался водителем, получив со стороны Ройса кучу подколок. Нет, он хороший водитель, но Марко почему-то так не думал.

\- Ляйтнер! Тащи свою задницу сюда.

\- Иду!

Мориц свернул вкладку с видео и направился в соседнюю комнату. Лео развалился в кресле перед телевизором.

\- Что? – Мориц опустился возле кресла на пол.

\- Марко написал. Сказал, что они с Матсом будут ждать нас у него дома.

\- То есть нам можно собираться?

\- Именно, - Лео взъерошил его волосы. Ляйтнер тряхнул головой. – Поручаю это задание тебе.

\- Пф. Не думай, что сможешь отлынивать. С тебя покупка еды в дорогу и мне нужны твои вещи, чтобы их собрать. Так что, давай, вперед.

Лео проворчал что-то про «раскомандовался», но поднялся, оказываясь нос к носу с Морицем и не упуская возможность втянуть того в поцелуй.

\- Не думай, что тебе это поможет, - сказал Ляйтнер, когда они оторвались.

\- Вот обязательно момент портить? – они синхронно рассмеялись.

Сбор вещей как всегда затянулся. И все из-за Биттенкурта, который либо путал что-то, либо просто отвлекал его. Наконец, со смехом, валяниями по полу и легкими поцелуями, грозящими перетечь в нечто большее, они собрали сумки. Точнее одну, общую сумку.

Планировалось провести все выходные в загородном доме одного из друзей Матса. Мориц был разбужен еле ощутимыми прикосновениями, приятно щекотавшими кожу. Леонардо склонился над ним:

\- Вставай, соня. Нам ехать скоро.

Мо потянулся, обвивая руками шею Лео. Биттенкурт любил такого Мо, только что проснувшийся, растрепанный, такой родной и домашний, обнять и никуда не отпускать. Он прижался к нему лбом.

\- Ты такой милый, когда спишь, и очень теплый.

\- Ну, я же только проснулся, - рассмеялся Мориц. – Зато ты вкусно пахнешь. Успел выпить кофе?

\- Ага. Кстати на улице дождь. Ты опять замерзнешь.

\- Дождь? – Ляйтнер округлил глаза. – Передавали же солнце.

Биттенкурт пожал плечами. И выпрямился. Мо недовольно хныкнул.

\- Не хочу дождь. Я планировал искупаться.

\- Да ладно, у нас есть еще завтра. В конце концов, будет еще много выходных.

\- Хорошо, - сокрушенный вздох. – Ты прав.

***  
Погода действительно была мерзкой. Не то дождь, не то еще что. Всю дорогу до дома Ройса Морица преследовало странное чувство. Не такое как обычно – что ты что-то забыл, а нечто непонятное и пугающее. Дорогу за ночь подразмыло, и он бы предложил не ехать, но все уже собрались, и откладывать было бы глупо. Матс копался в телефоне некоторое время, Марко просто смотрел в окно, а Битенкурту не сиделось на месте.

\- Хум?

\- М?

\- А чего ты Бенни не позвал? – Ройс кашлем перекрыл собственный смех. Матс смущенно улыбнулся.

\- Не думаю, что ему было бы комфортно в нашей компании.

\- Ладно тебе, это же уикенд, никаких клубов, никакого футбола.

\- Все равно уже поздно.

\- Странно, странно.

\- Не докапывайся до него, Лео, не хочет – не надо.

Леонардо покачал головой и вернулся в нормальное положение. Он что-то ворчал про себя какое-то время.

\- Угомонись, Битти, - он покосился на Морица. – Ты бубнишь и отвлекаешь меня.

\- Я еще и не начал отвлекать, - ухмылка не сулила ничего хорошего сдержанности Ляйтнера.

\- Не начинай. Когда-нибудь ты получишь за это.

\- Окей. Но пока я буду доставать тебя всю оставшуюся жизнь. Потому что ты от меня никуда не денешься. И тебе, кстати, нравится это, - Мо не смог сдержать улыбки.

***  
На самом деле, кто-то или что-то не хотело, чтобы они ехали. Сначала у них закончился бензин, хотя, заправляли совсем недавно, потом они попали в пробку из-за того, что у кого-то сломалась машина, прямо посередине дороги. Дальше несколько раз заглох двигатель, Марко не упустил возможность подшутить над ним. А когда они, наконец, поехали, все вдруг пошло слишком идеально. И дорога неплохая и машин мало. 

Им уже звонили, спрашивали, где они находятся. Ехать недолго, всего пару часов. Когда все идет гладко, даже самый опытный водитель теряет бдительность. Тут еще Ройс стал рассказывать истории из жизни. Они с Лео ненадолго взялись за руки. Мориц отвел взгляд на Лео всего на секунду.

\- Осторожно!

Крик Матса заставил дернуться, повернуть руль. Прямо на них несся джип. Мо попытался вывернуть вправо, но машины все-таки столкнулись, хоть и не напрямую. Их отнесло влево, Ляйтнер вывернул руль. Машину несло в кювет к огромному дереву. Еще пара секунд, оглушительной силы стук и…

***  
Вой сирен, гомон и головная боль. Все смешалось в один шумный комок. Через небольшое стекло Мо мог видеть стол с кучей проводов, среди которых лежал человек. Голова по-прежнему гудела и писк оборудования, измеряющего пульс, раздражал слух.

\- Разряд! Еще!

Секунды казались вечностью. Внутри было пусто, словно из него выкачали все мысли и чувства. Он стоял и смотрел на бледное лицо, испачканное кровью. Рядом стоял Марко. Матсу оказывали помощь, ему досталось чуть больше, чем Ройсу.

Внезапно суета прекратилась. Сердце пропустило удар. Но беспрерывный, долгий, противный звук не оставлял никаких сомнений. Марко сжал его плечо. Вышел врач, на ходу снимая маску, направляясь к ним.

\- Кем вы приходитесь молодому человеку?

\- Друзья. А это парень, - хватка на плече усилилась.

\- К сожалению, мы сделали все, что смогли. Травмы не совместимые с жизнью, - видно, что слова даются ему нелегко, не смотря на то, что это его работа.

\- Нет. Не правда, - оба удивленно посмотрели на него. – Все хорошо, да?

Доктор внимательно посмотрел на него, затем они с Марко переглянулись.

\- Пойдем, Мо.

Он мелко задрожал.

\- Марко, пожалуйста, я хочу поговорить с ним.

Ройс вглядывался в его лицо. В глазах Ляйтнера плескалось нечто необъяснимое, похожее на надежду.

\- Потом, Мо. Тебе нужно отойти от шока.

У самого Марко тряслись руки, они пришли к кабинету, где сидел Хуммельс.  Тот поднял голову, Марко медленно покачал головой. Матс, обхватив руками голову, уткнулся в колени.

***  
Морица накрыло лишь дома. Он дошел до кровати, повалился на нее и разрыдался. Он не знал, было это осознание произошедшего или он просто отходил от шока. Он заверил ребят, что все хорошо, и он справится. Ничего хорошего не было. Все, что он хотел - прижаться к знакомому телу и ощутить спокойствие. На него накатила новая волна боли, когда он заметил футболку, оставленную им на кровати. Мориц подтянул ее к себе и зарылся в нее лицом. Она пахла Лео. Родной запах окутал его плотной пеленой. Ляйтнера затошнило.  Почему все так? Почему его сторона? Как там, водитель спасает в первую очередь себя? К черту, лучше бы он погиб, а не Лео. Его малыш, его солнце.

***  
Три дня он не заходит в интернет, не включает телевизор. Лежит на кровати или диване, поджав колени, ту футболку он не выпускает из рук. Он ждет, просто ждет. Ждет, что откроется дверь, вбежит Биттенкурт, довольный и счастливый, как всегда, обнимет его, заставит его улыбнуться, как может только он. Лео был лучиком солнца, даже в самые плохие моменты. И Мориц делал для него тоже самое.

Через три дня он шел с опушенной головой. Ему было страшно смотреть по сторонам. Повсюду были фотографии Лео. Улыбающегося Лео. Мо не хотел думать о том, что эта улыбка никогда больше не будет светить ему. Рука сама застыла в волосах, пока память как назло подкидывала картинки. 

Кто-то сжал его плечо. Это был Матс. Мориц жалобно посмотрел на него. Матс ничего не сказал. Он умеет говорить без слов. Посмотреть или дотронуться так, что ты чувствуешь поддержку. Помогло мало, но лучше, чем совсем ничего.

До этого момента его не пускали к Биттенкурту. Мориц закусил губу, не решаясь поднять голову. Лео выглядел так, будто спал. Кровь смыли, остались лишь несколько царапин. Мориц сглотнул. Он казался слишком живым, чтобы это все происходило по-настоящему.

\- Господи. Так не может быть. Ты обещал жить, Лео. Я согласен на что угодно, на что угодно, чтобы ты жил. Кто я без тебя? Зачем мы вообще поехали? Я не сказал тебе, о том, как люблю тебя. Я очень люблю тебя, Лео. Никто не сможет заменить тебя.

Мо бормотал все это, не замечая, текущих по щекам слез. Он сжимал его руку. Всегда горячие пальцы теперь были холодными как лед. Где-то внутри образовалась черная точка, она росла и росла, пока не превратилась в большую дыру. А из глубины веяло болью и безысходностью.

Никто не засиживался. Все разошлись быстро. Проницательный Марко предлагает поехать к нему. Мориц благодарен ему. Он не хочет, не сможет вернуться сейчас туда один. Своя квартира это здорово. Но что если квартира лишается ее души? Ни смеха, ни голосов. Лишь тишина. Тишина, которую хочется нарушить любыми способами. 

Лебеди создают пары на всю жизнь. Лебедь, у которого больше нет пары – лучшего сравнения и придумать нельзя. Мориц смотрел в окно. На улице начинался дождь. Он просто отдастся на волю течению. И никогда не забудет того, кто сделал его жизнь ярче и лучшего. И будь что будет.


End file.
